Hibino Kurohana
"Does it even matter who am I? Human.... Or an 'Abyss'.... I'm just being me." – Hibino Hibino Kurohana is a character of Darklight Chronicles and the main character in Episode Ex. She is Konomi and Victor's daughter and the first known natural-born Supernatural, although she only gains half of the classification as Supernatural. Her real identity is the same spirit who once born as Rinoka, Hime. After her death as Rinoka, Hime travels back to the Astral World. There she meets up with Konomi once again, where the latter eventually promoted her directly into a new Deity, and as she decides to go back to the Temporal World, she is born as Konomi's physical form daughter Hibino. Overview Appearance Hibino is much like her mother. She has cyan eyes and light blue twintail hair. Her outfit is similar to Yuki except her coat is dark grey and she wears black tank top and light grey jeans. She has the same boots as Yuki, and she seems to wear a glove in her right hand as well. Being a Half Supernatural, she can turn her left eye into the same eye that her mother has, a dark grim eye with red glowing iris, thus exposing herself that she is not really a human. Like other Supernatural and Artificial, she can control her age at will, deciding to stay 18 years old. Her real Spirit form resembled an Abyss but with an additional mask, taking her Hibino appearance as her main spirit form later on. Personality She can be seen to show her kindness to anyone who adores her, even though people always question her whether she's a human or not. To her, it doesn't matter as long as she has humanity in her. Weapon and Abilities As a half Supernatural, she doesn't need the Artificial Supernatural serum at all in the first place. Though restrained by her father's gene as human, her mother's gene as supernatural is more than enough to make up for it. She has abnormally high physical strength comparable to those in artificial supernatural, trained by her mother and various notable skilled people. Hibino has shown to be skilled in swordsmanship. It is notable that once her left eye changed into supernatural eye, this cause Hibino to take things too serious such that she is forced to fight at full potential. Her weapon is the sword 'Mikatsuki' that is recreated from Rinoka's Blue Wind katana. It is one of the strongest weapon that does not require Altered Energy. Unlike her mother, she cannot transform into an alternate form. Trivia * She is born 8 years after the end of Darklight Chronicle Episode 7. * The fact she is a new deity is also explained how Hibino can defeat a powerful spiritual being like Bokyaku despite she is still considered a living physical form while Bokyaku is a Reaper. * She is the only one of two characters to gain the category 'Half Supernatural', not a real supernatural and not an artificial either, another person being Mirai. * The fact she can shift her left eye from normal to supernatural eye is inspired from the Ghoul kakugan in Tokyo Ghoul. * Hibino is a reincarnated Rinoka, as according to her last dying wish. ** She can remember both her past life as Rinoka and her real identity due to such that she is naturally born a Supernatural, which makes her the only spirit that choose to be born but remember everything since birth.